Locke Nevsmith
Locke Nevsmith is an absolute gentleman. Locke Nevsmith is written by Luigi87. Biography There is no fantastic story regarding Locke’s past. He’s led a life fairly similar to what the status quo could be seen – growing up in a fairly rural community. He is a gentleman who doesn’t strive to be great, but rather to just be. When he was six, because six sounds about right, well Locke sort of fell off a bridge. Not a large bridge, but it was definitely a dangerous fall for a young lad... At least it would have been, but there was a flash, and... A person. Unfortunately for Locke the details on the event are clouded. He remembers lavish clothing, lots of sparkles, and heavy gale force winds—which were not the cause of his fall and were there afterwards... Come to think of it—they could have made the situation much worse, as that was normally a calm river, minus the jagged rocks, but when his saviour showed up they were almost rapids. Well either way, it was quite the memorable encounter—except for the fact that Locke forgets all the important details. As much as Locke wanted to attend university, he nor his family could dare afford the costs. It was pretty much guaranteed that he was going to wind up in a middle-management position at his neighbour’s office that printed office safety videos on DVD. A dead-end job that would likely not last with the digital age... of course this changed when he got an email to his personal account... Detailing a university he never heard of, full scholarship, and details of his previous academic transcript that verified authenticity... A dream come true? Well Locke dreams big, so maybe... Physical Appearance 5’10” tall with hair of an unusual pigment: combination of platinum blonde, and a deep black near the scalp that appears to change into the former, it has an oddity of reflecting a bluish hue in the sunlight, whether that is reflection from the sky or not is unstated… Though it may be due to the amount of product he use. He has bright maya-blue eyes, but are partially obscured from the small rectangular frames of his glasses he wears to partially correct his eyesight. He generally wears a navy blue blazer over a black shirt, and fashionable blue pants. Personality and Traits Fabulously quirky—that might Locke’s personality up to an extent. A romantic and lover at heart, however he is neither suave nor perverse, he just... very friendly and full of passion for others, specifically of the XX chromosome family. The feel, the scent, the look, but that is detracting from the subject at hand. Locke is an honest fellow, who is simply offering to be a shoulder to cry on, and any other body part that can help the situation. Eccentric by nature, he is easy enough to get along with, if one can stand him. Oh, and did I mention he carries rose petals in his pockets? Because yeah, he totally does that. Majors Drama *Drama: Form and Style (DRM100) *Introduction to Performance (DRM102) *A History of Greek Plays (DRM103) *Rudimentary Dramatic Expressions (DRM199) Magical Girl Studies *Introduction to the Paranormal (PAR100) *Introduction to Magical Girl Studies (MGL100) *Gone With the Wind: Preliminary Wind Magicks (MAG107) *PEW! – Preliminary Emission Works (MGL102) *Transformation Sequences: Where DO the Clothes Come From? (MGL101) Trivia Category:Characters